


I Wish It Wasn't Summer

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Hiyori really hates summer, kagerou days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: "The heat is overwhelming. There isn't a single cloud in the sky. Exactly how you would expect the weather to be on August 15th at 12:30 pm."Basically, this is just Kagerou Days from Hiyori's point of view. Takes place in Hibiya's version of the loop.





	I Wish It Wasn't Summer

“I don't really like summer.” I'm not sure why I said it. This kid I brought to the city with me, Amamiya Hibiya, probably doesn't want to hear something like that. After all, this is most likely the best summer of his life. At least, it's supposed to be.

“How can you say that? We don't have to go to school during the summer. And it's so much warmer. Well, maybe it's a bit too warm, but not to the point that I would wish for it to be another season.” That's the kind of reply I expected. He must be forgetting that this summer isn't the standard for him. He probably spends his typical summers doing normal boring stuff.

The black cat I'm holding in my arms shifts a bit as if it's uncomfortable.

“Whatever.” I push my feet against the ground, causing the swing I'm sitting on to move slightly.

The cat I was just holding in my arms jumps down and begins to run away. I get up and chase after it.

“Hiyori, wait for me!” Hibiya yells behind me as he stands up and starts to run as well. The color red flashes past me. I keep my eyes on the black cat. “Hiyori! Watch out!” he screams as I hear the horn of a truck and then the cracking of bones. A scream leaves my mouth. The black cat stops to look back at me as if it's mocking me for not looking where I was going. The heat is overwhelming. There isn't a single cloud in the sky. Exactly how you would expect the weather to be on August 15th at 12:30 pm. I can hear Hibiya shriek at the top of his lungs.

This is why I don’t like summer.

~~~~~~~

“I don't really like summer.” I'm not sure why I said it. This kid I brought to the city with me, Amamiya Hibiya, probably doesn't want to hear something like that. After all, this is most likely the best summer of his life. I took him here to make his dream come true.

“I don't get it,” comes his reply. I'm surprised. I expected him to try and convince me that summer wasn't as bad as I thought.

“What the heck is that supposed to mean? It’s not that hard to understand.” He avoids making eye contact with me.

“Last night, I had a strange dream. We were sitting in the same place we are right now.” This isn't what I meant by ‘make his dream come true’.

“So what?” I move my hand to rest on the head of the black cat in my arms.

“We should go.” He looks me straight in the eyes. The black cat jumps down and starts to walk away.

“Okay.” I agree, determined to follow the cat who's now running. Hibiya comes with me. As we turn the corner he makes a sound that seems like it was supposed to be a scream but got cut off. The people on the street all open their mouths in shock. I glance down to find a metal beam has impaled my torso. The sound of crickets chirping fills my ears. For some reason, it feels like my eyes are burning. The heat is practically unbearable. There isn't a single cloud in the sky. Exactly how you would expect the weather to be on August 14th at around 12:00. As everything goes black I can hear Hibiya yelling.

“Screw you cat!”

I truly despise summer.

~~~~~~~

“I don't really like summer” I'm not sure why I said it. This kid I brought to the city with me, Amamiya Hibiya, probably doesn't want to hear something like that. After all, this is most likely the best summer of his life. That's what I meant for it to be.

“Me neither.” His answer is the exact opposite of what I expected him to say. He was the one who couldn't wait for summer vacation this year. “Come on. We can't stay here.” He grabs my arm and starts running. I have no choice but to follow him. He turns to run down a flight of stairs but stops abruptly, seemingly to look at a black cat. Before I can stop as well, I trip and fall down the steps. The heat is intolerable. There isn't a single cloud in the sky. Exactly how you would expect the weather to be in the middle of August at noon. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Hibiya crying.

“Not again.”

I can't stand summer.

~~~~~~~

“I don't really like summer” I'm not sure why I said it. This kid I brought to the city with me, Amamiya Hibiya, probably doesn't want to hear something like that. After all, this is most likely the best summer of his life. Why wouldn't it be?

“I probably like summer less than you. In fact, I probably hate it more than anyone else in the world.” I'm stunned.

“There's got to be at least one other person who hates it more than you. Don't think you're that special.”

“You can think whatever you want. It's not like it'll matter tomorrow anyway. Let’s go.” With that, Hibiya takes me by the arm and starts running. As we approach a traffic light, he closes his eyes. I trip and stumble into the street. A truck slams into my body. The heat is agonizing. There isn't a single cloud in the sky. Exactly how you would expect the weather to be in the middle of August at noon. The last thing I see is a black cat, staring at me from across the road

“See you tomorrow,” Hibiya says.

I really hate summer.

~~~~~~~

“I d-”

“You don't really like summer, right?” 

I turn to look at him, momentarily forgetting about the black cat in my arms.

“How did you know what I was going to say?”

“Do you think it'll ever end?” Hibiya ignores me. “I mean, it's been decades now. There's gotta be something other than the same conversation over and over.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He's acting weird.

“What if it was me instead? Would it finally be over?” The black cat I'm holding breaks free from my arms and walks over to the entrance of the park. I notice its eyes are a bright shade of red. One that seems strangely familiar. Were they always like that? Something in me tells me I have to follow it. It’s not like I have anything better to do. Hibiya comes with me.

“Even if it won’t work...I have to try.” I decide to remember his words for later. I wonder what he plans on trying. We turn a corner and a road comes into view. I continue to chase after the black cat. The color red flashes past me, this time a different shade than the cat’s eyes. “Wish me luck,” Hibiya says as he pushes me out of the street. I hear him scream as a truck rushes through a red light and hits him. I have a feeling that this isn’t how it was supposed to end. Even I hadn’t planned for this. We were supposed to get Hibiya a cell phone and then spend the rest of the summer at my brother-in-law’s house. None of that involves a truck. None of it. I’m the one who brought him to the city. It should have been me who got hit. Even so, Hibiya smiles at me.

“I hope this means that it’s finally over.”

I wish it wasn't summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought of the story. I had a really good time writing this one. Once again, thanks for reading. See you next time! (*・∀・)ノ゛


End file.
